Femme Fatale
by Sita 900
Summary: For she, for lack of better words, was completely in touch with her sensuality as a woman, and wasn't afraid of using it. Series of OneShots. Ashe x Variety.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Final Fantasy XII or it's world and characters. I own nothing but the plot.

For she, for lack of better words, was completely in touch with her sensuality as a woman. Series of OneShots. Ashe x Variety.

**A Rather Lengthy Author's Note That You MUST Read:** This is not for the faint of heart, and most chapters are rated a strict M for sexuality (though some are rated T). Please don't read if you're underage or incapable of such mature concepts!

Series of one-shots revolving around ZOMG Ashe's sexuality. No flames on some of the couples, please. Because I for one believe Ashe, if she were a bit older (say, 30), would be completely in tune to her own desires as a woman. Come on, she's quite the pistol in the game! I wouldn't put it past a (slightly) self-centered Queen Regent to utilize her powers to lure in men for her own pleasure, and then discard them without care. ;)

If you'll recall, there was once a certain Queen of Egypt who held men: Cleopatra. She was able to grab not only the Emperor of the largest nation in the world, but also one of the best generals known to history…. And she made them fall wildly for her. Another example would be Mata Hari, Helen of Troy, or Marilyn Monroe. I think Ashe could be like one of these captivating women.

LET'S REMEMBER, PEOPLE! There is NOTHING wrong with a woman having multiple partners! Men do it all the time and it's okay, but if a woman does it, she's a whore? PLEASE KEEP AN OPEN MIND! Let's take a closer look at Ashe's sexy feminine charm, shall we?

_List to be explored (by Ashe!):_ Vaan, Basch, Balthier, Larsa, Vossler, Vayne, Gabranth, and any others that I have forgotten.

* * *

"_Why should I give this up and make myself property to one man alone? The premier dukes and earls of England knelt to me now… and all prayed to kiss my little finger."_

-_I, Elizabeth_

* * *

**Femme Fatale**

Chapter One:_ In Return_

* * *

It was a never-ending friendly rivalry between them. In all the years they had known each other, they had always been intent on proving who the greater leader was. During their many meetings, never could they simply relax and praise each other's good fortune. No, instead, they kept their airs about them, always trying to best each other. Still, he marveled silently at her never ceasing ability to remain stern, and wondered why he had never praised her rigidness before that moment.

Her facial expression was one not to be taken lightly. Her thin lips were without even a hint of a smile, her cheeks tight as she clenched her jaw, and her blue eyes were frozen in an icy stare. She stood with the most perfect of postures; her strong shoulders were pulled back to convey her height, yet in return it made her breasts stick out that much further from her lithe body. Larsa Solidor, however, was no fool, and he kept his own eyes locked tightly onto those cold ice depths of hers, refusing even for a second to gaze down at her chest. He knew that should his gaze dart down- even for the smallest fraction of a second- she would notice, and have him locked tightly in her grasp. She was a clever girl, that Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, but Larsa was determined to prove that he was more sharp-witted.

Yet here he found trouble, for her cunning came in her feminine mysteriousness. She seemed _too_ cold, _too_ closed off, and Larsa was keen enough to know that beneath her hard gaze, a fire with an endless thirst burned brightly. A fire, he knew, that should he let his guard down for a moment, he would be burned alive. However, being a man that had seen only twenty birthdays, he feared that his own young lust would get the best of him.

Even at that moment, as he stared unseeing into Ashe's dominating eyes and fought to hold the upper ground, he could feel his skin tingle and his bones ache to be the one to loosen her hard exterior. Silently, he cursed his male weakness for flesh, and bit roughly at his tongue.

"You see," Ashe began, her mouth barely moving as she spoke. "With your _most generous_ donation of food, not only can Dalmasca flourish, but so can Archadia. It will be a win-win situation."

Her words ripped him cruelly from his whirlwind of intense thoughts. With his thoughts of conquest and desire, he had nearly forgotten why the foreign Queen had come to visit in the first place. She was there because a terrible drought had wrought the Dalmascan lands, and food was slowly becoming scarcer for her people. _Yet wait-!_ He inhaled slowly, realizing that she had tried to trick him using her feminine charm. With her proud stature and unblinking gaze, she had thought to bring him to her like a dog. But he would not be so easily moved.

"And how much gil will you be willing to trade in exchange for food," he said in more of a flat statement than a question. Ashe had failed to mention giving his country anything in return.

She was wise; she had known he'd mention gil. She cocked her head slightly, her eyes never once blinking or leaving his own. "Why, my _dearest_ Larsa, my country is in dire need of your generosity." She bowed her head slightly, finally wrenching her powerful gaze away from him in order to look at the ground, and instantly became the perfect portrait of innocence and desperation. Her voice came out in a whisper, "I would do no less for you, should you ever be in need."

_Damn her!_ How she knew how to tug at his heart strings! Friends were rare and few to him, and he trusted only a handful of people, her being one of them. _Crafty woman,_ he thought with an inner chuckle. _It is only like her to play such a card_.

Still, he pretended as though her quiet words had meant nothing. He had to be a business man, and he knew that Dalmasca had more than enough gil to spare in exchange for food. Why should he receive the short end of the stick? With an uninterested shrug, he turned his body away from her. To her, he knew it seemed like he was giving her the cold shoulder. Yet in reality, he was turning to look at his most trusted friend and adviser: the Judge Gabranth.

To Basch he gave a slight, desperate pout, signifying that he didn't know how to handle Ashe's request of food for nothing in return. On one hand, he could deny her request, and lose a friend and ally. On the other hand, he could comply, and finally lose their never-ending battle of royal wits after all these years.

Basch tilted his helmeted head. He didn't know, either.

_Damn her,_ he swore again. His kingly pride was too strong. _I will not submit to her!_

And just before he turned around to tell her such, he heard her quick snap of words from over his shoulder: "Leave us."

Larsa knew she was speaking directly to Basch, and at once his heart leapt into his throat in realization that she was demanding to be alone with him- _alone_, two foreign rulers- something taboo in all societies. Larsa saw Basch hesitate; perhaps Basch, too, felt the dark, sensual energy that lingered around Ashe. Still, despite his better judgment, Larsa gave his protector a brief nod, signaling Basch to comply with Ashe's will. Another moment of hesitation from Basch, and then the forty-four year old man silently excused himself from the small meeting parlor in Larsa's grand castle. And then suddenly, Ashe and Larsa were alone for their first time in their entire lives.

The strangeness and newness of the situation did nothing to calm Larsa's quivering flesh and hidden desires. He turned back to face her, the warrior queen, and fought to keep his expression calm. "Why did you send him away?"

Ashe waved away his question as if it meant nothing. "So you and I could speak in _private_."

"What must you say to me in private that cannot be said before him?"

She ignored his question-_ perhaps she cannot think of a good excuse!_- and suddenly Larsa felt as though he had the upper hand. The battle of wits, the never-ending friendly rivalry, would continue after all. He was not down and out yet. With a smile meant only for himself, he moved away from her and approached the large oval mirror that rested on the wall. With her silence to his question, he was suddenly confident in his intelligence over her once again, and he pompously began to groom himself before the mirror: he smoothed his long, brown hair, straightened his form-fitting clothes, and flashed himself a dazzling smile. All in all, he was trying to prove to Ashe that what she had to say was meaningless to him, though inside he was desperate to know.

"You must give me something in return," he stated plainly. _It is only fair._

Out of curiosity, he moved his eyes to glance at her reflection, and found that she had turned her head away from him. Now, he was finally able to inspect her queenly body- something he was never able to do, for her eyes were always watching him.

_That dress_- silver in color and of thin, silky fabrics- it clung to her body like a second skin, emphasizing all her curves and womanly delights. Dalmasca was a hot, humid country, and it was no surprise that Ashe wore such thin clothes, yet Larsa still couldn't help but stare. Her supple hips, her flat stomach; her entire body limber and fluid as though she was younger than her twenty-seven years. It was a body he had dreamed about since he was seventeen and finally ready to embrace women. Yet as an Emperor, he could have any woman he ever craved- _except for her_. It was straight out of his deepest fantasies: the unattainable, the older woman, the cold queen. A young Emperor and an experienced Queen- his ultimate desire.

_And her face! _That long, elegant neck that led up to the strong jaw; her pouty mouth which always seemed ready to be tasted; her smooth, milky pale skin that needed to be flushed. _Perhaps_, he wondered as he raised his eyes upward, _I could be the one to put the color into her cheeks, if I could simply-_

_-Oh, gods._

He was caught. During his mental ravishing of her beautiful body, he had failed to notice that she had turned her gaze to the mirror, and had noticed his long, hungry look upon her. Through the reflection of the mirror, he met her eyes with embarrassed horror.

And only then did a wry smile break the constant cold gaze on her face.

And only then did he realize that she had caught him in her web, and that he had lost their battle.

For now she knew of his forbidden fantasies. All of which he had kept secret had been put into light when she had caught him eyeing her with such a perverted look. In a panic, Larsa tore himself away from the mirror and her smirking reflection, and made instantly for the door. If he could just get Basch back into the room…

"Wait!"

Her tone was pleading, almost on the verge of desperation, and he paused at the thought that maybe he wasn't under her iron grasp. He turned his body to look her full on, to try and give himself the view of confidence. But he soon discovered that she was smarter than he, and he had failed. She moved toward him speedily, practically floating on her feet, until she was only inches from his body.

"I need an answer," she explained huskily, her eyes locking onto his once again. Her lower lip quivered, as though she was weak and would cry at any moment, but Larsa knew it was an act.

"Lady Ashe, I-"

"Give no excuses if your answer is nay," she begged with a shake of her ashen hair, and suddenly the smell of her sweet, flowery fragrance filled his nostrils. "But please know that I greatly desire-" She paused and sighed richly, "-your most favorable response."

She had paused purposely midsentence, he knew, and now she was toying with his desire for her. He blinked, and realized she had somehow slid a few inches closer to him. A mere hands length now separated them, and the entire surface of his skin itched and burned. Being a good head shorter than him, she had to tilt her head back fully to gaze into his eyes, giving him full view of her mesmerizing face. He swallowed thickly, his heart beginning to beat faster inside his chest.

_Gods, why did I let Ashe send Basch away? A mistake, such a mistake!_

Softly, Ashe reached her hand out and let it brush tenderly against the skin on the palm of his hand. A shiver ran down Larsa's spine, and he struggled to regain his wits and stare her down.

But he couldn't. He was lost in her silken skin and knowing eyes.

And so the great young Emperor allowed the bewitching Queen to press her body against his, lean up, and brush her lips lightly against his own. She was going to pull back, to give him only a small taste of her aroma and flesh, but so strong was his passion and delirium that he gripped her roughly by the arms and forced her mouth back onto his.

His boyhood fantasy, the unattainable woman, finally in his arms! So great was his bliss that he nearly sobbed, and much to his amazement, he found her kissing him back with the same ravenous desire.

_Could it be, for her, too? A woman who could have any man, except for me, for I have always given her the cold shoulder? Could she crave me as I crave her? _

Her hands were in his hair, her eyes shut tightly, and a small moan escaped her throat. It was quiet, nearly inaudible, but it was enough to push Larsa over the edge. As he kissed her, his eyes frantically scanned the length of the small parlor for that of a bed: something big and comfortable so he could spread her out fully. Yet the room was for meetings, and therefore contained only a few hard chairs and one plush loveseat.

_It must make do._

In a lustful hurry that befit all young men, Larsa pushed his willing prize toward the beige couch in the center of the room, never breaking the passionate kiss that locked them together. Ashe followed his lead, and allowed herself to be nudged gently down onto her back. With a royal arrogance that came to all leaders, Larsa laid forcefully down on top of her, without much concern for her own comfort. She moaned again, louder this time, and the vibrations rattled his mouth and tongue and made him clamp his teeth down onto her lower lip in pure desperation for her. He pawed roughly at her breasts, feeling them heave beneath his large hands as she breathed heavily.

_My rival. My desire. My Queen! Mine for the taking!_

Thoughts of his own blessed success and triumph over her made the moment that much sweeter. The situation was less than romantic, fueled by nothing but raw desire, and he was glad he didn't have to take the time to woo her properly. If he was perfectly honest with himself, he didn't rightly know how. And so he was thrilled when she tore her pink mouth away from his and cried out, "Larsa, _now!_"

_My lady, I am yours!_

Hurriedly, he tore his pants down to his knees and slid her silken dress up the length of her large thighs and then over her firm hips. He didn't look- there was no need, for he could _feel_ her, and that was enough for him. In a desperation he had never felt before, he plunged deep inside of her, and watched her face as it transformed into that of ecstasy. His hand blindly found her left leg, and he swung his arm beneath her knee and pulled her leg up towards her chest in order to drive himself further into her. She moaned out again- no, it was more of a cry of pleasure than a moan this time, and Larsa had no doubt that should Basch be waiting on the other side of the parlor's door, he'd hear Ashe's cries.

Not that he minded, for at that moment, Larsa wanted the whole world to know that he had managed to drop the infamously stoic queen down before him. Dropping his head down to her neck, he bit at her throat in a desperate way to have more of her, and she released yet another cry.

"Do you swear," Ashe managed to gasp out between thrusts and moans.

Lightheaded and near crazed by his pleasure and conquest, Larsa could barely comprehend what she was asking. "What?"

She reached around his strong body and grabbed roughly at his hair. Pulling his head up from her neck, she forcefully brought his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. After a long second, she broke free from his lips and forced him to look into the icy blue wells of her eyes. In a deep, commanding voice, she breathed out, "_Food for my needy country!_"

He was nearing his breaking point; his needed release. His thoughts were long gone, and he couldn't even manage to answer her.

Still, she bore into his soul. "What is your answer?"

"Yes," he managed to say without thinking.

She gasped out, "You swear?"

"Yes!" Then it was upon him before he knew it, and he buried his face back into her neck as he released himself inside of her, and could say no more.

For a long minute he rested lifelessly on top of her, barely breathing as his body fought to regain energy. But sooner than he wished, he felt Ashe pushing gently at his chest as she tried to work her way out from beneath him. He complied at once, sliding his body away from hers, and allowed her to stand. Without hesitation, Ashe dropped her dress back down and smoothed at the various wrinkles her clothes had received. Larsa watched silently at first, again admiring her striking beauty, and then he, too, began to redress himself.

Within the minute she was heading towards the parlor door, and Larsa hurried to catch up to her. She pulled the door open with ease, and they both were greeted with the bewildered face of Basch.

The poor judge had removed his helmet- _perhaps to hear our lovemaking better_, thought Larsa darkly- and was staring at Ashe with a mute shock as she pressed at her now tangled hair. She ignored him, however, and turned her head to stare at Larsa quizzingly.

"Remember," she instructed, giving him one of her rare smiles. "You gave me your word."

_Clever girl._

It finally dawned on him: he had not made a conquest out of _her_. Instead, she had used _him_. She had used him to gain what she had wanted, and for no cost. Her smile widened as a dumbfounded look passed across Larsa's handsome face, and then she bowed respectfully before him before pushing past Basch and out into the hall.

Larsa stood awkwardly for a long minute thinking of the glory that should have been his, when it was _hers_. As Basch stood waiting for him to speak, Larsa grinned wickedly. Ashe was even wittier than he had thought, and it made him want her all over again.

To Basch he said, "Bring me the foreign affairs counselor. We shall indeed give the Lady Ashe what she desires."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Phew! I haven't written in a good six months… Hope it was okay.

As always, reviews MUCH APPRECIATED, especially constructive ones! P.S. not all the chapters will be so… unromantic. We'll come across many lovey ones.

Up next: I haven't quite decided. XD Requests taken.


End file.
